Debating Skills 2
Debating Skills 2 International Expositions You will be playing the role of representatives for your nation, and trying the win the right to hold a World Expo (or World Fair) in your country in 2020. You will need to think of a city in your country theme for your fair, then design a proposal that attracts interest from other nations. Previous holders and their themes: To attract interest from other nations, you need to stress your nation's strengths, and provide good reasons why the expo will be a success in your country. You will also need to downplay any problems you have, and offer solutions. Other nations may criticise your plans, so you need to be aware of your weaknesses and how to defend your country. Research Ideas When creating your proposal, you should consider some or all of the issues below. Different students within the group should consider different points when doing research: # Accessibility - how easy/ difficult is it to travel to you country/ travel within your country # Public Transport - is it good? If not, how will you improve it for the expos? # Climate - when would be the best time of year to hold the expo? Could the climate be problematic? # Facilities -does your country have appropriate locations for holding an expo? Will you build new facilities? # Economy-can your country afford to host an expo? Will it be economically beneficial to your country? # Legacy-what will happen after the expo? Who will it benefit, and how will it benefit them? # Services- Does your city? have enough hotels, restaurants and shops for a large increase in visitors? # Crime-Is crime an issue? How will you improve security? Do you have an effective police force? Is terrorism a big concern? # Food and Drink-Can your country provide food and drink that other nations will enjoy? How will you feed all the visitors? what is your nation's position on alcohol? # Entertainment- What other activities can visitors to your city enjoy? Is the entertainment safe and affordable? # Pollution- How is the air and water quality in your city. If pollution is an issue, what solutions can you think of? # Language-Can people speak English? If not, how will you host people from other nations? Creating your Proposal During the 2nd class, you will design a first proposal draft in rough. After the second class, groups will complete their proposals. I recommend using a file sharing service like Google Docs or Dropbox, '''but how you do this is up to you. Each group will submit a proposal to the teacher (Mr. David) '''at least 24 hours before the final debate lesson. You can submit proposals via email or by hand. The teacher will make copies for the class, so everyone will be able to see everyone else's proposals. You proposal must be only one A4 page.' '''You can use any fonts or images you like, so please be creative! Your proposal should contain information that you have first researched, and then agreed upon in groups. Please use the hand-out as a model. Presenting You will present your proposal in the 3rd debate class. '''Please carefully consider the proposals of other groups, and ask them questions to get more detail'. Students will vote on the most successful proposal. You will have about 7-8 minutes to present your proposal. In this time, do not '''just read from your handout. Your presentation should be a more detailed account of your handout, in which you use persuasive language and other effective speaking techniques. '''Everyone in your group has to speak, so please decide who will say what, and be organised! Example Questions Below is a list of questions you can ask other groups. Please also use your own ideas. # How much will it cost to attend the Expo? # Is crime a serious problem in your city? # What clothes are appropriate in your country in the summer? # What makes your city unique? # Is the shopping in your city good? # Why did you choose the theme of ________? # ...